tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor is a dark green traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. He is owned by the Vicar of Wellsworth and driven by Jem Cole. Bio in the Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to Crocks Scrap Yard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odd jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Bio in the Television Series As in the Railway Series, Edward and Jem Cole saved Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organise a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field and the Sodor Airport. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair and was later seen at a fair at Maithwaite. In the twentieth season, when one of Farmer McColl's cows got stuck under the bridge at the Watermill, Trevor helped lift it out. Persona Trevor is incredibly cheerful, kind, and benevolent, and gets along well with nearly everyone. He enjoys basking in the sunshine or dozing in his shed, but easily grows bored and unhappy if he doesn't have much company, or enough work to do. Trevor is particularly fond of children, and loves giving them rides whenever he gets the chance. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster & Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 named Fiery Elias that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend, the Reverend Teddy Boston. He also owned the steam roller that became George and Buster's basis. Unlike his basis, however, Trevor is depicted with a belly-tank under his boiler. Livery In Edward the Blue Engine, Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, he was painted green with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red lining and wheels, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Voice Actors * Nigel Pilkington (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Christopher Ragland (US; twentieth season onwards) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; second - sixth seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Thomas Johannsen (Germany; Audio Books only) * Esteban Desco (Latin America; twentieth season onwards) Trivia * Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for the Pack. The large scale model is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. * Trevor's theme tune appears to be based on "Entrance of the Gladiators" by Julius Fučík. * The CGI render of Trevor was made for Season 13 (as seen in the US introduction segment), however he did not appear in the series until Season 15. * Trevor went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 2: *** His whistle was a higher pitched version of Duck's. ** Season 3: *** His eyes became moveable and radio-controlled like the engines', rather than being moulded as part of the face as in the previous season. *** The bronze circle in front of his cylinder was painted silver. *** His smokebox was widened slightly to accommodate a larger face as well as his eye mechanism. ** Season 6: *** The silver circle on his cylinder was painted black. *** Part of his smokebox changed from green to black. ** Season 15: *** The front of his belly-tank became black. *** The bottom part that connects his smokebox to his wheels became fully black. *** The lining on his front axle changed in style. ** Season 20: *** The front of his belly-tank got its original colour back. *** He gained a new whistle sound, which is really Stephen's at a half-step lower in pitch and slightly muted. Quotes :"I'm Trevor, they're going to break me up next week." :"What a shame!" said Edward. :"My driver says I only need some paint, Brasso and oil to be as good as new," Trevor went on sadly. "But it's no good. My master doesn't want me. I suppose its because I'm old fashioned." :Edward snorted indignantly. "People say I'm old fashioned. But I don't care. The Fat Controller says I'm a really useful engine." :"My driver says I'm useful too," replied Trevor. "I sometimes feel ill, but I don't give up like these tractors. I struggle on and finish the job. I've never broken down in my life!" he ended proudly. -Trevor introduces himself to Edward, Saved From Scrap, Edward the Blue Engine :"Hello, Henry!" :"You're very nice, Trevor," puffed Henry. "But you wouldn't make a very good flagpole!" -Trevor saying hello to Henry, Henry and the Flagpole, Ninth Season Merchandise References Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Traction engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters